The Zorpox Protocol
by capwn
Summary: The Zorpox Protocol has been initiated by GJ...
1. Chapter 1

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**Chapter 1: (beta)**

**The break**

Ron Stoppable, the blonde klutzy dork who happened to be senior, and Kim Possible's best friend/Boyfriend was running through the hallways of Middleton High School. He was pushing people out of his way and dodging who he could. His destination was clear in his mind, the gym.

He blasted through the doors of the school gym, rushing past all of the cheerleaders and into the boys locker room. He quickly stripped down into his skivvies. He opened the door that held his costume.

The white pants fit him like a baggy glove as did the jersey. He picked up the oversized, self made bulldog mask and rushed out into the gym once more.

He was greeted by the sight of mad cheerleaders glaring at him.

"late again loser?" Bonnie Rockwaller, sans happiness, was glaring at him most intently, complete with her hands on her hips.

"_**She's hot."**_

"Bonnie! He's not a loser!" Kim Possible, Ron's girlfriend, was in Bonnie's face defending his honor.

"_**What honor?"**_

Just then Ron heard that voice again.

_Well at least it's not worse._

"Enough Bonnie, let's just get on with practice!" both femme fatale's resigned to their spots in the routine. Ron put on his mascot mask and got to work.

1 hour later they were almost done when Ron heard the voice again.

"_**I love the way there sweat gleams off their bodies."**_

"_Ok, time to go."_

"KP I have to…um…go!" he yelled over the music. Kim signaled Rufus to stop the music.

"Ron! you always do this! Just…..fine!" she signaled for Rufus to start again.

"_**She needs to learn to hold her tongue….let's help her with that."**_

Ron through off his mask and started running. Thank god the halls were empty, because he was running like a bat out of hell. The voice was getting louder, he needed to find water first.

The bathroom! He saw it at the end of the hallway. He quickly slammed open the door. He jumped to the sink and turned on the water. He reached a sweaty, trembling hand into his pocket, searching for his relief. He found the cylindrical object and took it out. Ron fiddled with the cap until he finally got it off, letting it clatter to the floor. He shoved his hand looking for a pill. He found none.

"fuck!" he threw the pill bottle against the wall.

"_**What's the matter, scared?"**_

Truthfully, he was very scared. This voice scared him. It was the one enemy he couldn't't see. The pills were his only weapon, and now that he was out he didn't't know what to do. He slumped against the sink.

"I-I need help. B-but who?" the voice was still berating him with obscene comments. He had to think through it. ".P! she's a doctor!" he got up shakily.

"_**No duh dipshit, it's in her title."**_

He grabbed his hair and started pulling. He had to get out of here and to the hospital.

He ran back to the locker room, full speed, not even acknowledging the cheerleaders questions. Ron, a master of the art of changing in a stressful situation, got dressed again in under 30 seconds and left the locker room in a flash.

He again rushed out of the gym, not picking up Rufus along the way. This time he exited through the gym doors that led directly outside. He didn't pay attention to the beautiful day, not to the crisp Colorado air, he just started running. His scooter was too slow, he had to rely on his own natural running skill that had developed from years of being the most effective distraction in the world.

The hospital was under 3 miles away. He could make it there in 15 minutes…if the voice would let him last that long.

_20 minute later, Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

Ron burst through the front door of the hospital. He was sweaty and exhausted, the voice had been getting louder and louder, driving Ron deeper into the anger and madness he knew all to well. His heavy breathing alerted everyone to his presence. He slowly approached the front desk.

"need….to see….Dr. Possible…urgent!" His words were choppy and near intelligible, his breathing was still labored.

The nurse reached for the phone and dialed. "Dr. Possible, Ron Stoppable is here to see you….yeah again…..he looks really exhausted." she turned to Ron and made a go ahead motion. She watched as the blonde sidekick darted down the bright hallway, his footsteps and breathing echoing through the hospital.

_Dr. Possible's office:_

Ron opened the door and saw the familiar visage of Mrs. Dr. Possible, her hair almost unnoticeably tussled, possibly from a surgery cap. She sitting at her desk, filling out important looking paperwork. She looked up, her bright blue eyes looking intelligently at him, her doctor's mind analyzing him.

"Hello Ronald, What seems to be the problem?"

"_**The problem is you're not in the kitchen lady.." **_(A/N: these views are not my own. Just malicious comments I think an entity of pure evil would spout.)

Ron flinched at that one, He always respected women, seeing as how his best friend/girlfriend could kick anybody's ass and not to mention this woman practically raised him.

"I-I need help. M-more pills…..now.." he was still freaking out. His ability to form coherent sentences without stuttering went with his mellow state and clear mind.

She got up from her desk and started walking towards him, her heels making a staccato rhythm against her office's tile floor . "What pills Ronald? What is the matter?"

His mind faltered at the memory of the day that started his slow descent into madness.

_1 year ago, after the attitudinator incident:_

Ron looked at Kim, he was grateful that she turned him back from the demented Zorpox. They had just gotten home from his family member's wedding and were sitting in im's room.

"Y'know KP, thanks for savin' me from taking over the world." Kim just nodded and went back to her schoolwork.

"No big Ron, it's what I do." yeah, that was his KP. Nothing could stop her from helping those in need.

He got up from the end of her bed and nonchalantly looked over her shoulder at her schoolwork. That was the first time he ever heard the voice.

"_**It's a shame she's so flat-chested, bigger cans would make her even hotter.." **_

Ron knew that voice, it was his….but it wasn't. It was the voice of a madman. One madman in particular, It was the voice of Zorpox.

A/N: As promised, it's the first chapter of The Zorpox Protocol. I put this up here as a test. If it gets good enough feedback, I'll continue, if not, I'll just delete it. So READ AND REVIEW! The fate of this story depends on it!

P.S. I wasn't sure in what season Zorpox first appeared, so I just put their junior year…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**Chapter 2: Evil Impulse**

_1 year ago:_

Zorpox was gone, it was impossible for him to be back! Kim eradicated the blue fiend! One thing was certain, Ron needed to fix this. "Hey KP? I gotta go…"

Kim looked up from her work, her concerned green eyes meeting his brown ones. "Why Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron mentally scolded himself, he knew Kim would pick up on it. He had to make up an excuse, quick. He spoke fast. "Momtoldmetodothedishesbye!" He ran out of the Possible home as quickly as possible, passing the twins and ,P along the way. All three of the super genius' looked up momentarily then went back to what they were doing.

As soon as he made it outside, he made a beeline towards his house. He was half way there when he heard an annoyed chittering from his pocket. He halted and looked around, then he remembered Rufus in his pocket. He scooped his hairless buddy out of the pocket. "Sorry Rufus…I'm in a hurry….Hold on tight." He put the mole rat on his shoulder, as soon as he felt the tiny claws grip his shirt he took off again.

He reached his house in 5 minutes flat, Rufus nearly falling off multiple times. He went up to his room and pulled out a black PDA looking device. It was near identical to the Kimmunicator but it had a direct line to Dr. Director's office and only he had one. It was for emergencies only….now, was an emergency. He thumbed the red call button and within seconds the short brown haired, cyclopean peace keeper appeared on the screen.

"What's the emergency Ron?" The good Doctor's voice had the slightest hint of urgency.

He said one word, the word that would provoke action in any sane person. "Zorpox…"

The woman straightened in her chair and leaned forward, her face taking a stern expression. "Explain, now." Her voice made Ron nervous..he never liked talking to Dr. Director, it made him uneasy.

"I'm hearing him…." This apparently got the attention of his little rodent buddy who affectionately patted him on the cheek.

"Hearing him?" Her voice held skepticism, Ron couldn't blame her, it was ridiculous.

"Yeah…I can her him….it's his voice….I know it…" As soon as he said it, he heard the deranged voice again.

"_**You rang~?"**_ The voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Fine….come to Global Justice tomorrow, we have a plan."

_Present day:_

It was GJ who analyzed his 'illness' and gave him the pills to suppress the madness named Zorpox. They gave him the refills and kept him in perfect mental health….until now that is.

"G-GJ!….pills!" He could feel the madness growing, the influence becoming greater. He needed relief.

"GJ gave you pills? Ronald, I need more information…" Ron knew Anne would never understand so he pushed past her and sat at her desk, his shaky fingers tapping the keys slowly. He connected the computer to Betty's and soon the leader's face filled the screen.

"Stoppable, I assume this is important?" She had her hands clasped in front of her on the large oak desk.

"out….pills…" His hands were shaking heavily, and his mind was becoming more muddled by the second, he knew he was losing control. He just didn't know when it would slip away entirely.

"I'm sorry Ronald….we can't give you any more pills." Ron's eyes widened and he started shaking, not in insanity but in rage. He didn't even notice Anne stand beside him.

"Betty, what are these pills?" Her voice was that of a medical veteran, in other words stern and commanding.

"Hello to you too Dr. Possible. The pills Ronald keeps babbling about are his…..suppression pills." It was obvious that Betty was being vague on purpose, it was also obvious that it pissed Anne off.

"What do they suppress?"

"His alternate personality Zorpox. The reason we can't give him anymore medicine is because he adapted to it…It won't work….." Anne nodded.

"What now?" That question made Betty sigh deeply,

"I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable…..I'm issuing The Zorpox Protocol." She leaned forward and pressed a button.

Ron tried to concentrate on the screen, he could feel his own mind slipping away and becoming something evil, deranged and insane. "W-wha…?"

Anne watched Ron and the screen, worried about what was happening. Betty leaned close to a mic on one side of the desk and activated it. "All Agents, The Zorpox Protocol has been initiated. I repeat, The Zorpox Protocol has been initiated. Kill Ron Stoppable." With that Betty severed the connection.

Ron looked up at Anne, his vision starting to swim. She looked back at him, tears starting to form in her beautiful blue eyes. "Ronald…..we have to get you somewhere safe…..where you can be alone…"

"_**Where I can take over without interference? Yes!" **_Ron started to panic even more. His pulse was pounding, his heart racing and his mind in a state of pure chaos. He could do the only thing he could do, he let himself slip into the all consuming darkness.

_Hours later, in a cabin in the mountains:_

Ron awoke slowly, his head pounding and the evil voice still assaulting him. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was in a house of some kind. It had wooden walls and floors. It was sparsely decorated and furnished. He saw in the far corner a woman who was instantly recognizable. It was Mrs. Possible, he wondered what she was doing here.

"_**Someone actually cares about you? Amazing."**_ Another insult from Zorpox came, this one actually hurting Ron's head.

"_W-What do you want Zorpox?"_

"_**What do I want? I want Freedom." **_Ron felt something change deep in his brain, he felt himself in the final steps of slipping away and Zorpox becoming dominant. Ron clung to the last piece of dominance he had, but ultimately Zorpox was too strong.

Ron's eyes closed, when they reopened they were a hard, dark brown. Not the soft, light brown they usually were. He spoke, his voice maddening to the ear.

"Honey, I'm home~!" Zorpox saw Anne look up at him, her expression turning from one of concern to one of terror.

"R-Ron..?" Anne knew better, she had read up on the Zorpox mission debriefing, she knew how dangerous the maniac was. She tried to stand up, but within a second she had a strong hand gripping her collar bone.

"Sorry Annie, Ron's not home!" He let out a maniacal cackle and tightened his grip, forcing the woman back into the chair.

Anne was quite frankly terrified, she was in a room, far away from civilization, with an insane entity that was both stronger and faster than her. "Ron….I know you're in there! Please, stop this!" She thought that appealing to the Real Ron would help her out.

Zorpox grinned evilly. "Ron's not here, he doesn't influence this mind at all. It's ALL mine!" He dug his thumb into the pressure point behind the collar bone, causing the good doctor to tip to the side a little and grimace heavily. "Oh and little Ronnie has had some naughty thoughts about you…let's just say Kimmie's Mom has got it goin' on." Zorpox loved this, he could dismantle that little wimps' life, piece by piece, starting with his girlfriend and his mother figure.

Anne was stunned, not only from the pain that was coming from her pressure point, but also by the fact that Ronald thought she was hot. It was weird, she should feel awkward because Ron was like a son to her, but she felt…..flattered?

Zorpox saw the far away look in Anne's eyes. He knew he'd gotten to her, now it was time to embellish a bit. "He had dreams of what he would do to you….Kimberly was never in any of those types of dreams." Zorpox was gloating on the inside, he knew he had the woman in his grasp.

Anne was blushing furiously. This….Zorpox made her uncomfortable in ways she hadn't been since high school. She had no response, all she could do was gulp and feel more uncomfortable.

Zorpox needed a finisher, something to truly finish this. He searched all of Ron's memories and found something he had forgotten about. Mystical Monkey Power. While Ron only had very little access to the full power of the mystical abilities. Zorpox on the other hand, could do much more than Ron. Mainly, he could influence others…almost like a Jedi mind trick. He reached out with the supernatural simian ability, gently swaying Anne's mind, not much, just enough so she will see things his way. "Anne, you're not appreciated at home. Your daughter has never thanked you for being her mother or putting up with her late night missions or vainness. Your lessons of being humble never took to her, she thinks she's better than everyone else….the whole Possible family does. Why? Just because their name is Possible…but you know better. They're not better than anyone else….if anything James probably thinks he married beneath him." Zorpox smiled a smile that would make satan squeamish. It screamed evil, insanity….pure chaos.

**AN:** Zorpox has taken over, and this time none of Ron's goofy tendencies to get in the way. He's a master of deception and just plain evil…I LOVE HIM! Anyways, this story got good reviews so I am continuing! Just remember, without reviews and suggestions it's harder to write. So, until next time, READ AND REVIEW!

**Author's Note Revisited: **I was going through my story stats earlier and I found something that shocked me. My Story "No More!" My first, and definitely not best story. Has more views per month than all my other stories combined….it astonished me. I m truly grateful for all of the views, just a little confused as to why they keep going….is that story really THAT good?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**PN(Plot Note): **This takes place senior year, in an alternate universe wherein Ron was never told about the tracking chip yet Zorpox was aware of it. Also, he is 18. So I'm calling no pedophilia…..

**Chapter 3: Evil Empire State of Mind**

Anne thought about Zorpox's words….they had some truth in them. Her daughter was rather vain and self centered. The Possible's did think highly, maybe too highly of themselves….and James never did appreciate her work or career….But, what could she do about it?

Zorpox looked down at Anne, he saw out of the corner of his eye that his skin was not turning the customary blue that he had been the last time. He decided to file that problem away for later. Right now he had two possible ideas for Anne, both of them would be preferable…but only one could be chosen. One: He could have Anne completely wreck Kim's personal life…..he knew Anne would be game for it. Two: He could have Anne join him, he could always use a surgeon….plus Anne could satisfy other…..needs of his.

He decided to go with the latter. The woman was a master with a scalpel and she was indeed hot….yes, this would work. He kneeled down so he was face to face with Anne. "Anne, I would like you to come with me. I would appreciate you and your work. You could leave that miserable family behind.." His voice was filled with false sincerity, If he wanted her to join him he would have to be as nice as possible.

Anne looked up at this…..madman? Was he a madman? Was he insane like GJ said? He made her wake up, he offered her a new life, he even thought she was attractive. Maybe he wasn't evil….she decided to take him up on his offer. "Okay Ro-I mean Zorpox….I'll go with you…" Maybe she was crazy, but she liked this feeling of a new beginning.

Zorpox metaphorically jumped for joy. He had just duped one of the most brilliant minds on the planet with kind words and a little mystic persuasion. If he could do that, he was sure he could do anything. Then he thought of something that could hamper that progress, the tracking chip that Wade and Kim had in him. Yes he knew about it even though the dunce didn't.

He looked at Anne. It was a good time for her to start assisting his cause. "Hey Anne?" If he wanted to do this he needed to appeal to her morals as a person and a doctor.

Anne was snapped out of her train of thought by Zorpox. "Hmm?" She looked into his eyes, something was wrong. She could see it in his deep brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

Good. He knew this body possessed eyes that could describe feelings more than anybody else'. He was going to use it to his advantage. "Well, your daughter and Wade did something very wrong. They put a tracking chip in Mine and Ron's Skull without my or Ron's consent." That was it. He saw Anne cover her mouth and gasp.

Anne was horrified. Her daughter would do this to her own best friend? She would break a moral code that had been hammered into her head everyday? How could she? And in the boy's skull no less, if it was placed wrong it could kill him. Then the brilliant Red head thought about it some more. Ron was Jewish…her daughter basically experimented on him…did something that could have very serious repercussions.

"Do you want me to take it out…?" He nodded. "Where is it..?" Ron turned around and raised his hand to the back of his neck. His finger tapped a spot right at the base of his skull, a few inches to the left of his spinal cord. Anne visualized the human body, it's veins and capillaries , would slicing him open quickly cross any of the major ones? Probably not. She decided she could do it here. She had an advanced first aid kit in the cabin. She went to get it.

_Possible household, Living room, 30 minutes later:_

"Where's Mom?" The triple question came from all of the Possible kids. The Possible family, Sans Anne, were seated around the kitchen table. They were used to eating by now but the matriarch was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she's at work?" James was grasping, he had already called the hospital and she wasn't there. He had been told that she had left with Ronald. Something bout that unsettled him….

"First Ron, now Mom. Who else will go missing?" Kim sighed and thought about her blonde boyfriend. He hadn't been answering his Cell or Home phone and no one knew where he was. She excused herself and went into her room. When she was in the seclusion of her loft she called Wade on the Kimmunicator.

The black, tubby 10 year old appeared on the screen, sipping on his ever present Big Gulp. "Hey Kim Wha-"

The irate and worried heroine interrupted the genius. "Wade! Please find Ron! He's been missing for hours!" The genius only nodded and started typing furiously until his features turned from determined to worried.

"Kim…..I can't find him…." Kim went from worried and Irate to downright pissed.

"What? We had the chip inserted so we can find him! How can't you find him?" The genius shrunk back.

"It's not transmitting….I don't know what to tell you…."

"Tell me where he is…..That's all I want right now…"

_The same time, in the cabin:_

Anne was pacing furiously, She had extracted and destroyed the chip in Ro-Zorpox's body. They couldn't be tracked anymore. Problem was, he hadn't woken up yet.

When things like this happened she tool to biting her fingernails. She knew it was a dirty habit but she couldn't stop. She looked at his motionless body, it was scary to say the least. Not knowing when, if, he was going to wake up.

Anne turned and looked out the window at the snowy mountain side. It was usually peaceful, but today….nothing was really peaceful. Just chaotic and unexpected. She turned around and was met with the face of Zorpox, it caused her to scream and fall on her rear end. His brown eyes looked down at her.

"You shouldn't bite your nails. It's a bad habit." His voice was…less romantic than before…..more angry…determined. "Now bundle up Anne, we have another recruit to get…." He grabbed a spare winter jacket of James' that was on a hook and put it on.

Anne would've gotten ready as well if her curiosity hadn't gotten the better of her. "Who is it?" Zorpox looked at her and grinned as he pulled the hood over his head.

"The villain known as Shego."

Anne hesitated, questioning Zorpox may not be smart but this plan wasn't exactly brilliant itself. "Isn't she…..dangerous?" The stories that Kim had told her about the plasma wielding woman rang through her memory.

"Dangerous? Nonsense." He opened the door, letting the cold air and snow in. "she's just an animal that needs to be broken."

Maybe it was just her, but she didn't like the way he said that either. Hell, she didn't like anything about this plan. "Why do we need her? Can't we get someone else?" Anne grabbed her own coat and bundled up in it.

"No, we need someone who can take out K-" Zorpox caught himself, telling Anne that he was planning on destroying her daughter might not be the smartest thing…even if he got the woman to dislike her offspring. " who can take out combatants…..like GJ soldiers…people like that.." He started towards Anne car and got in the passenger side. "we need to go further up the mountain….to Drakken's backup lair."

Anne registered those words…..Drakken's lair….here in the mountains…. She decided not to question it. "Okay…" She got in and started driving up the winding roads of the mountain, along the way she turned on the radio.

Zorpox closed his eyes and smiled abit at the song on the radio. "Empire State of Mind" It seemed to fit. Not to mention it was catchy….he relaxed and thought about his plan, it was near perfect…he just needed to take out a few…..variables.

Once they were taken care of, he could revel in his victory. Right now he couldn't do that, he was in the acquisition phase of his plan. Item 1 & 2: Shego and Drakken.

**AN: **First update in a while…sorry guys…..oh by the way, I'm scrapping Dead Silent…I wrote myself into a shitty corner with that one. So Zorpox wants Shego and Drakken. How fun! And if you noticed, he referred to them as items, a insight into how Zorpox only values people as tools and not beings…..remember that. Anne is already questioning Zorpox, I sure do hope she doesn't keep that up…and who are these variables? Well we'll see later, now won't we? Until next time, READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**PN(Plot Note): **This takes place senior year, in an alternate universe wherein Ron was never told about the tracking chip yet Zorpox was aware of it. Also, he is 18. So I'm calling no pedophilia…..

**Chapter 4: No Holds Barred**

Drakken, the self proclaimed genius he was, was so close to figuring out time travel….well close was an overstatement, he wasn't even close to figuring out time itself. So really he was cursing loudly in his lab, waiting for something to come to him.

Shego on the other hand, was busy thinking about her last incursion with Kimmie. Losing to the teen always made the emerald hued villainess seethe with anger. She never fully understood how the redhead beat her. Shego had experience, Shego had the powers, Shego had the looks! What did Kimmie have? A bumbling sidekick…..That's it! Shego's eyes went wide. The sidekick, he was her advantage….he was the one who destroyed the doomsday devices, he was the one who always through a wrench in their plans, he was the one who made the cheerleader so cocky. Who did she have? Drakken. The man's poodle had more bark AND bite than him. It was depressing.

That's when an alarm blared, coating the room in a strobing red light and deafening the two villains. Drakken rushed to a monitor. He gasped. "KIM POSSIBLE!" He pointed his tiny gloved finger at the monitor.

Shego, the naturally curious person she was, had to see. She jumped out of her chair and rushed over. She saw a redhead with the sidekick. But upon closer inspection, It wasn't Kimmie, it was her mother! "What's old red doing with the buffoon?"

Drakken's voice came back, slightly disappointed 'Y-you mean that's not my arch foe..?"

Shego slapped her hand against her face and groaned. "No, Dr.D. It's not Kimmie…it's her boyfriend and mother" She stressed the positions of both of the car's occupants. Drakken finally seemed to get it and ordered the henchman to bring them in.

Zorpox saw the henchmen exit the compound, he turned to Anne and told her to follow his lead. When the henchmen roughly pulled them out of the vehicle Zorpox went silent, an almost stony expression on his face. Anne did her best to not feel frightened but these giant men surrounding her didn't help with that endeavor.

They were both blindfolded and their hands were bound. Then they were marched through the lair, a chorus of boos and hissing coming from the henchmen watching. It took about 10 minutes for the two "hostages" to get to the main room and be promptly thrown on the ground.

Shego looked at the two bound people. The older redhead was visibly shaking, but only a little. The sidekick on the other hand propped himself onto his knees, the raised to his feet. He had a calm about him that was unheard of. He wasn't shaking or making bad jokes….something was wrong with him. She yanked the blindfold off of him. Instead of seeing the usual deep, soft, light brown eyes, She was met with dark brown eyes, which held a hard and calculating gaze on her. Shego nearly stumbled backwards. She knew that gaze. It frightened her, not that she would ever admit it. Before she could address the only villain she truly feared, Drakken cut in.

"Ah yes, Dr. Possible and…" He looked at Zorpox, trying to remember his name. "You…buffoon." The blue man had a victorious grin on his face that was, as usual, ill gotten.

"Once again the Bumbling Blue Blithering Moron forgets my name. BIG surprise.." Zorpox was still stone cold, but Drakken slumped. His victory visibly falling from his face.

"Okay, okay. So I don't know your name. You're not important. Just the sidekick, a buffoon." Too bad Drakken didn't know who he was talking to, because the next thing he knew a foot slammed into his knee. The sickening crunch of a bone cracking horrifically out of place echoed through the room.

Zorpox felt the small blue man's knee cave inwards, followed closely by the blood curdling scream and Drakken collapsing on the ground. Zorpox was not one to fuck with, especially if it was a pompous dumb ass like Drakken fucking with him. That sidekick stuff wouldn't fly anymore, Zorpox would not allow it.

Shego was in shock, the sidek-er…Zorpox just snapped Drakken's knee as though it were a twig beneath his boot. Her employer's screams didn't betray how painful it looked. Shego thought the henchmen might spring on Zorpox when he did that…but a quick glance around the room revealed that every henchmen had vacated the area, leaving the two former hostages free.

"I am NOT a sidekick. I am NOT a buffoon. I am ZORPOX! Got it?" His voice rang throughout the room, silencing the sniveling Drakken and confirming the fears of Shego. Zorpox turned his steely gaze to Anne. "Fix him up." The maniac then marched towards Shego, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

Shego was too frightened to resist the madman's grip, she was pulled into the adjoining room. Her gym.

"Listen here Shego. You saw what I did to Blue Boy. I can do the same thing to you." this particular statement didn't frighten Shego, in fact it enraged her. He could take down Drakken, big whoop. She could do that in her sleep.

"No. You listen here buster. You think you can beat me? Drakken is right, you're a buffoon, a sidekick, you couldn't beat me. You got in a lucky shot against a weak man." Zorpox got a grin on his face, a grin that could not be misconstrued as anything but devious.

"Okay Shego….you think I'm full of hot air? Put your money where your mouth is."

A fight? Now this was an interesting idea.

_Back in the main room:_

Drakken whimpered as Anne touched his knee.

"calm down, it'll be alright…" Her voice was soft but stern, what you would expect from a skilled doctor. Drakken found a strange calm in it. It wasn't the nails-on-chalkboard tone of his mother, nor the scolding and menacing tone of both Kim Possible and Shego. It was a tone the man had never experienced.

"W-What's wrong with the buffoon..?" His voice was also calm, but had a very detectable submissive undertone. The red headed surgeon looked up from her work, sighing as she did so.

'It's his….other half. Zorpox, he says he has a plan…says it's beneficial to all of mankind." Drakken found this a little absurd. He remembered Zorpox. He wasn't the smartest villain, nor the most ambitious. He asked the world for it's Nacos. Not really world domination.

"what was his plan..?" Now the demoralized villain was curious.

**AN: **This was both a joy and a tragedy to write. It was so fun to write, no holds barred, putting Drakken in his place. But then again…I suffered writer's block for a very long time. But overall, fun. Next chapter is Zorpox and Shego's fight. I'm ready for some fun on that front

Also it would be awesome if y'all could look me up on and add me there. Pen Name: Chris Eads. I will be putting my own story (not fanfiction0 up on there. It is titled "Jonas Kane" I'll give you a sneek peak.

**Jonas Kane:**

**A Step Too Far**

"Okay…we got a couple of Xian Shu's in the base. A couple in the Yakuza…Oooh, here's a big one. Head of the Shu corporation." A CEO of a corporation in a criminal database? That wasn't unheard of but it was interesting when they were.

"

What's the company's business and what was he convicted for?" What business did this man have with a criminal and why did he feel the need to disguise it?

JiNX's voice was filled with what seemed to be surprise. "It's an electronics company. He was charged with illegal experimentation. Something about tampering with human rights…" Human rights was not a thing to be tampered with, no matter the person or country. Even if the country which those atrocities didn't convict, or even kill the perpetrator, some other country or group would get them.

"Right, what's the connection between him and Richardson?" That was the target's name. Charles Richardson. He was a businessman by trade, the CFO of Asix Telecommunications. But what was the connection?

JiNX sighed and the rapid fire sound of typing could be heard. "Nothing, there's nothing there.." Go figure. These shady businessmen always had no visible connections.

"Fine…when are they meeting?" Sadly, JiNX never got to respond. A helicopter rose from seemingly nowhere. It's spotlight illuminated the dim room, showing the bullet holes in the walls and the dead bodies on the floor. Years of Paramilitary experience shortened Kane's reflex to fractions of a second. He grabbed the USB device that allowed JiNX to access the computer and he dove beside the window, out of the helicopter's sight. Within a second of taking cover the helicopter's mini-gun spun up and opened fire, shredding the desk, computer, and most of the walls.

"What's going on there?" JiNX never seemed to be able to recognize the sound of gunfire. So every time the 'genius' asked that question, he got a sarcastic response. This was no exception.

"I'm having a FRICKIN' tea party! What do you THINK is happening JiNX? It's gunfire, GUNFIRE! A helicopter is FIRING it's BIG, DEADLY GUN at ME!" A bullet whizzed an inch past Kane's face, making the man cover his head and curse loudly. JiNX never responded, this was good. It meant he was learning. Kane was busy and nobody ever interrupted Kane when he was busy. This, qualified as busy.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**Chapter 4: Rough and Tumble, Ready To Rumble**

Two combatants stood across from each other in a workout room. The wooden floors reflected the two's feet, each one standing their ground. Each of their eyes staring back at each other, each one holding untold amounts of skill and malice for one another.

Zorpox analyzed Shego. He knew what she could do, he'd seen her fight Kim time and time again. Ron might not have catalogued that information but Zorpox did. It was vital for his plan.

Shego on the other hand knew nothing of Zorpox's fighting prowess. She'd seen Ron outrun henchmen and take a few of them out, but Zorpox was a completely different beast. Shego knew this, Zorpox knew it, now even Drakken knew it.

So both of the fighters stood ready, waiting for the other to make the first move, waiting for a chance.

But Shego's impatience got the better of her, she struck first, lashing out with her clawed gloves. Zorpox simply smirked and dodged the swipe, he straightened his right hand out and jabbed it straight into her stomach. This hit wasn't meant to kill, it was meant to annoy.

Shego felt the jab, it didn't hurt, and it just enraged her further. She brought her other hand up, her claws raking against Zorpox's soft underbelly and shredding his shirt, she took a quick glance at her claws and saw the reflection of fresh blood on them.

Zorpox doubled over, he felt the verde villainess' claws draw blood, no more games. Zorpox balled his fist up and slammed it straight into Shego's sternum.

Shego, who was too occupied with the pride of drawing blood, didn't see the fist hit her chest. But she felt it knock the wind out of her, she also felt her knees hit the ground and her lungs struggle to inflate again. She violently coughed and gasped until she could finally get back up, when she did though, her eyes burned with a fiery intensity like the one she had when she fought Kim.

Her green eyes glared at Zorpox, she made eye contact with him for an instant, an for that instant she could've sworn she saw a flash of blue through his eyes. She dismissed it as a trick of the light and lashed out again, her hand flat, her claws forming a deadly spear. She had a policy never to kill, this was no different, she wanted to show the twerp who was boss. She thrust her hand forward, but Zorpox twisted his body and narrowly dodged the hand then struck back with his own blow that caught Shego right on the jaw and caused her to stumble back.

That felt good. Zorpox liked that hit, it felt satisfying to put Shego down. He turned his neck, popping it. "Ready to give in Shego?" He looked down upon her, blood trickled from her mouth, the crimson liquid stood in high contrast to her pale skin and her scowl did not betray how angry she really was.

Zorpox was getting ready to condescend the villainess some more, but as soon as he saw her plasma erupt from her hands he knew this was not the time. He dodged the first barrage of fiery green plasma she flung at him. However, just as he was coming out of a flip, a blast hit him square in the chest, rocketing the madman into the wall.

Shego looked at Zorpox, he was firmly planted in the wall, he should've been all but dead from that blast. She wasn't expecting the vile villain to peel himself from the wall with nary a scratch on him.

"C'mon Shego…..that all you got…?" In all truth, that hurt like a mother fucker. Zorpox was durable, but he wasn't a diamond. Enough hits like that and he'd crack. He needed a secret weapon, and he knew exactly what it was. Shego screamed in a primal rage and charged a huge ball of plasma. It was so bright that Zorpox had to shield his eyes from it.

The ball of plasma was so massive and hot that the wood floors were beginning to melt, the gym equipment was either on fire or already liquefied. Zorpox wasn't sure if he could survive this, but he sure as hell was going to try.

As soon as Shego launched the plasma at him Zorpox summoned every ounce of his mystical power. His eyes snapping wide, releasing a blinding blue light that consumed him. The fiery green ball of destruction collided with the baby blue aura, when both unstoppable forces touched they created a sonic boom that a F-22 couldn't rival, All things in the immediate vicinity were disintegrated in an instant, save the thick concrete walls.

As the blinding light and deafening sounds died off, both combatants could be seen. Shego was collapsed on the ground, pieces of her jumpsuit were melted and her whole body was steaming. Zorpox stood tall, the blue aura in his eyes dying until it became the deep brown everyone knew. He nearly fell to his knees, his legs were shaky, his vision was swimming and his thoughts were fuzzy…but he had one more task to accomplish before he could even think about collapsing.

He trudged over to the fallen Shego, he leaned over and grabbed a fistful of her jumpsuit and started to pull her as he walked to the door.

As he walked out into the main room with Shego being dragged behind him, he got bewildered stares from Anne and Drakken, Who apparently were still deafened from the sonic boom. Zorpox calmly tossed the unconscious Shego in front of him.

"She…needed to learn…..a lesson…" And then he promptly collapsed into the unforgiving darkness.

_Yamanouchi Ninja school, somewhere on a mountain top in Japan:_

Dark brown eyes snapped open from their routine meditation. They held tomes of ancient wisdom and usually a calm about them. But now they only held a sense of urgency. The man stood up, his flowing red and golden robes shimmering in the early Japanese sunlight. The clacking of his wooden shoes on the tile could be heard throughout the empty building, their pace signaling the occupant was going somewhere quickly.

The old man came up to a scroll, his trained hands carefully took it and opened it. His eyes scrolled through the ancient texts that have been undisturbed for years. His eyes then focused on a single line.

"It is time…" His voice could not be heard, for it was only a whisper. It then rose to a yell that echoed out the doors and out into the compound. "Yori!"

Within a minute his faithful, star pupil was by his side. Her short black hair and focused brown eyes staring at the man. "Yes Sensei?"

He turned to look at her. "It is time Yori.."

Her face took on a look of disbelief. "Are you positive Sensei?" the man simply looked at her, his fu man chu slightly disrupted by the breeze coming into the room. She bowed. "Forgive me for my disbelief Sensei, but is Stoppable-San truly ready?"

Sensei nodded. "He is, the prophecy is unfolded. Gather the others and prepare to embark to America." Yori bowed one second then was gone in the next.

Sensei stared at the scroll, the one line standing out. "Only his darkness can bring the light…" he repeated it quietly. "I hope you are ready, chosen one."

**AN:** Now we get to the meat of the story! Getting Yamanouchi involved! I fucking love this story! I got quite some future for it, yes I do. Now onto my weekly shameless self promotion. I submitted a story for Whitem's(I think) Second Annual Snow Daze Holiday writing contest. It's called "Once Upon a Christmas Dreary" It's kinda grim, read it, vote for me please! Pretty Please? No..? Whatever. Also read "No More: Redux" I am re-writing my very first story! Finally, I will be plugging something that isn't mine, Over on FictionPress my good friend AjaxCrimson has been posting some killer songs. Read them! Review them! Share them with the family…..actually, that last one isn't recommended….Cheerio! READ AND REVIEW!

~Chris Eads


	6. Chapter 6

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**Chapter 6: Nothing But Net **

Zorpox woke up on a bed in what seemed to be the henchmen's quarters. He said this because dozens of beds lined the walls in bunked fashion. He sat up slowly, he remembered the whole fight, he remembered the blast, the energy sapping blast….dragging Shego out…then collapsing. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, at this point the realized his shirt was off and his torso was heavily bandaged.

"What the..?" he poked the bandages. He felt no pain, but he had to be bandaged for some reason. He decided he would investigate. He released the bracket that held the bandage and started unwrapping it. He saw a ghastly blue mark on his torso. When he finally removed the whole bandage a bright blue stood there on his chest. What it meant, he did not know. It looked Asian in nature, but it wasn't any of the languages he knew. Which included Japanese, Korean, and Mandarin Chinese. "How strange…I will have to look into this later."

_The Possible Residence:_

"Anything Wade..?" Kim clutched her Kimmunicator tightly. She was so worried about her mom and Ron. They'd been gone about a day now and no one had seen them. Even Wade had failed to pick anything up. Kim had been so worried she hadn't combed her hair, bathed, or slept. She hated being this stressed but she couldn't help it.

"Well Kim.." Wade looked like he usually did. He probably stayed up continuously anyhow. "Nothing on your mom…but I did get a strange energy reading from a certain villain's layer in the mountains."

"Drakken.." Kim grinded her teeth together. It was all coming together. Shego and Drakken had kidnapped her mother and Ron. "What was it..?"

Wade looked at Kim uneasily. "The energy signature was identical to Ron's Mystical Monkey Power.." Kim's eyes widened. Drakken must've figured it out and wanted it for himself. Her Mom must be a hostage, leverage.

"Get me there." Wade nodded and tapped furiously at his keyboard as Kim shut off the kimmunicator and went to take a shower. She ascended the stairs, ignoring her brothers and father. She needed a shower to concentrate, to get ready for the mission.

_30 minutes later, an Apache Helicopter:_

"Thanks again for the ride Senor Jaurez!" Kim spoke through her headset on the Military grade chopper. She was catching a ride from Senor Pedro Jaurez, the top commander for the Scorpion Strike Force, or the SSF, a highly trained group of paramilitary soldiers that Kim saved from there downed chopper near Waziristan in the Middle East. After that incident they switched to the AH-64D Apache Longbow which was armed with a M230 chain gun, Hydra 70 air-to-ground rockets, and AGM-114 Hellfire or Fim-92 Stinger missiles.

Kim didn't care for such a violent tool of war, but it was one of the safest, and fastest, ways to travel.

"It is no problem Senorita, after you saved me and my squad from that hellhole it's the least I can do." The man, wearing black and tan fatigues, and his face donned with a bushy beard, spoke in heavily accented English. He looked out of the window and saw the DZ. "We're here Senorita Possible, may God be with you." Bowed his head.

Kim checked the straps on her parachute one more time before she released the hatch on the door and pulled it open. The air rushed into her ears and made her adrenaline start pumping. No matter how bad a situation was, the adrenaline made it worth it. The rush excited her. It made her feel alive. As she jumped and started free-falling she contemplated her career choice in life….did she do this just for the rush? Or was there some kind of deeper sense of justice inside her that truly compelled her? She believed she was chasing the rush of adrenaline…

At the precise altitude that was called for, she was a professional after all, she pulled her chute. The sudden jerk always caught her off guard. She floated to the ground, Drakken's compound was in sight now.

_Inside Drakken's Lair, the main room: _

Shego walked into the room, she had put on a new jumpsuit and discarded of her burnt one. Her defeat was still fresh in her mind, it was humiliating, degrading even, to be taken out by a teenager. She was a world renowned villain for Christ's sake!

As she walked into the main room she saw Drakken in a wheelchair, his knee must've been worse than she thought. Anne, Kimmie's mother, standing by him, talking idly.

"Yo, what're you still doing here Red?" Shego threw her glare at Anne. Her hatred was interrupted by a familiarly stern voice coming from behind her.

"Oh we'll be staying here for quite a while my darling." Zorpox. She spun around, he had loose fitting cargo pants on, they hung low around his waist. He had no shirt on, he had what one would call washboard abs, not a six pack, yet not just a stomach. In the middle of his chest he had a strange looking blue character on his chest.

"Okay Stoppable, two things: One, why would you be staying here? And two, where'd you get the stones to get some ink?"

Zorpox smirked. "Well last night was a..in business terms, a hostile takeover. Drakken transferred your contract to me. As for the 'Ink' I have no clue myself. Hell it's not even ink."

The audacity of this twerp! Takeover? Transfer? She turned her glare to Drakken. He couldn't be blamed fully, he DID have his knee shattered. "My contract expires in two months Stoppable, don't get used to it."

Zorpox just grinned. "I guarantee that you will be back after two months.." As she turned away, the symbol on his chest started to glow. Zorpox all of a sudden got a feeling something bad was about to happen. He dove for cover.

_Minutes earlier, outside of the compound:_

Kim looked at the solid stone wall in front of her. She had looked all over the building but found no air ducts or any other means of plausible entry. She tapped the wrist Comm Juarez gave her.

"Eagle-1 this is Big Red."

"Go for Eagle-1, Big Red."

"I'm at the fortress, I need a big boom to crack this egg open."

The Hispanic man laughed. "Stand back Big red, I got just the boom."

Kim ran behind the nearest rock that would provide the best cover. She heard the rocket fire, She immediately identified it as a AGM-114 Hellfire. She heard it strike the wall, which resulted in a deafening boom. Bits and pieces of the wall rained down, all of them missing Kim by millimeters. Once the debris stopped coming down she came out from behind the rock, there was a massive hole in the stone wall.

"Good job Eagle-1, I'll be out in five."

_Inside, the same time:_

The wall exploded inward, rubble went everywhere. To the other occupants of the room, everything happened in an instant. To Zorpox however, everything occurred in slow motion. Debris seemed to swim through the air. He watched as a rather large chunk of concrete headed straight for Anne. He couldn't save her, not from here. Nor could he save Drakken from his wheelchair falling over…as soon as this stopped, he would find who did this and kick their ass for fucking up his plan. All of a sudden everything snapped back to normal speed, Anne was thrown into a wall at an alarming rate, Drakken fell out of his chair and Shego ignited her fists.

He looked at Shego and slammed his fist into his open palm. He knew that she knew this meant attack. He rolled away from cover and went into a dead sprint towards Anne, he vaulted over a slab of concrete, grabbing his shredded T-shirt from the ground as he did so. When he got to Anne, he checked her pulse, it was strong, good. He threw the concrete off of her and slid his shirt on, it barely covered the blue symbol on his chest but it would do. He looked back to Shego and saw that she was fighting none other than Kim.

_Kim's POV: _

Kim leapt through the wall, on the far side of the room she could see Ron and her mom. Ron's shirt was shredded and her mom looked unconscious. But more pressing matters were at hand, Shego was in front of her, hands ablaze.

"Hand over Ron and my Mom, Shego!" The villainess only scoffed and lunged at her. Kim quickly dodged Shego's strike and countered with a low kick that the villainess parried and sent Kim stumbling.

"C'mon Princess, I know you can do better than that…" Shego always liked the banter, Kim would always reciprocate it.

"Too bad you can't match it Shego." Kim did one of her cheerleading inspired flips and launched into a very powerful kick. Shego brought her forearms to bear and blocked the kick, although it visibly shook her.

"Kim! We need to get out of here! Your mom is hurt!" Ron's voice brought Kim out of her fighting focus, but the message sent her further into her worrisome state. Before she could comprehend what was happening Shego's foot planted itself firmly in Kim's stomach and sent her careening backwards.

"Better luck next time Pumpkin!" Shego bolted away, scooped up Drakken and disappeared into the corridors.

Kim held her stomach, the air had been knocked out of her, she was slowly gaining it. She stumbled over to Ron. "Y-You…Okay..?"

_Zorpox's POV: _

Zorpox looked up at Kim, he put on his best schmuck impersonation. "I'm fine." His voice was whiny and helpless. "But your Mom….she's hurt, I think.." Kim leaned down and picked up Anne.

"C-C'mon Ron….P-Pickup is here…" She turned around, Zorpox grinned. Everything was going according to plan. All he needed was Drakken to follow the plan he'd given to him during the fight between the dynamos.

The roar of helicopter blades filled his ears as an Apache Longbow landed in the clearing in front of them. A Hispanic man was piloting it, he recognized him as Pedro Juarez. Great, a freedom fighter, just the person Zorpox needed.

_10 minutes later, above Middleton:_

Ron looked over at Kim, she was out cold. She must've been running on little to no sleep. This was the perfect time to talk to Senor Juarez. Ron climbed into the empty copilot seat. "Senor Juarez, may I have a word?"

The man looked over at Zorpox, his dark black hair easily betraying his age. "Si, Senor Stoppable?"

"I have a proposition for you…but let us speak in your tongue, so certain….people cannot understand." Zorpox switched to Spanish, he knew it fluently and Kim did not. "You see," He said in perfect Spanish. "The world is in chaos as you know, you and your group fight against the chaos. But I want to help you change it."

Juarez quirked an eyebrow, clearly impressed by his Spanish. "Go on.."

"You are hampering yourself Senor Juarez, by helping the governments of the world, much like the United States. They only use you to further propagate their views, their evils. I want to help you, to help mankind."

Juarez let out a throaty laugh. "I have been at this for years Amigo, and have made no progress. How do you propose to do this? You are only a young man."

Zorpox switched to his serious face. 'You've been going about it all wrong, you've been trying to help everyone in the world, all you need is to change one thing and watch the others follow suit."

Juarez's voice hardened. "What are you getting at?"

"We take over the United States…starting with Middleton."

"The entire United States? They are our biggest contributor!"

Zorpox looked out the window at Middleton. "They are also the greatest contributor to the evil in this world. We must make peace though war….you know this, as do your people. Join me and we will make the world a perfect place."

Juarez stared at the boy, his points made sense. "What do you need?"

Zorpox's sinister grin widened as he listed off what he needed and when.

_Back at Drakken's lair:_

Shego put Drakken back in his wheelchair after she set it back up. "There you go doc."

She turned her attention to the wall, the whole would take a while to fix, but she would put a force wall up later.

"Shego, we have things to do.."

"No duh Drakken, like fix this wall and get you patched up."

The blue man shook his head. "No, more like build a continuous EMP in a single night…"

Shego perked up. "Say what?"

"The B-er…Zorpox wants it by tomorrow, he says he's going to take over Middleton. This is our part, he wants you on the ground at the high school tomorrow."

Shego started to like Zorpox. He was ambitious, she liked ambition.

**AN: **Dizzit damn, this is really fun. It's speeding up rather quickly. Have fun with this as much as I did. Read and Review!~Chris Eads


	7. Chapter 7

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney Corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _Italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**Chapter 7: Insurgency**

_SSF Base, deep within a mountain in the Rockies:_

The sound of combat boots on hard tile echoed through the debriefing room of SSF's operational headquarters. The room had an elongated table running the length of it with a flat screen TV on the wall at the end of it. Lieutenant Commander Bradley Phelps, known by his call sign 'Georgia', was waiting for his team to arrive. He was a young man, approximately 18 and already a high rank. He was raised as an SSF operative since birth, he lead a squad of similar men, raised from birth as soldiers, Monsters of war. That was also the name of his Squad 'Monster'. They were the people Juarez called when he needed boots down and guns raised.

Georgia was what one would consider and average teenager. He had a wiry build that betrayed his status and perception. His light brown hair was cropped closely to his head, his eyes were hazel, and they spoke clearly that he could kill you with anything he could get his hands on.

His attention was turned towards the door as a man about his age with long slicked back hair, aviators donned his face, as did a sly grin. Following him was a nervous looking guy, he was skinny, wore wire framed glassed and had sandy blonde hair. The one at the back, a gargantuan by his own right. This was his team, Shade, Dexter, and English.

Shade was the greaser, he was always laid back and was an, as Georgia liked to call him, insubordinate asshole. He pigeon-holed Georgia at every turn just for the fun of it.

Dexter was the wiry one, he was a technical Genius, he could hack any computer known to man, and regularly spouted off facts during battles. It was unnerving but it also was rather comforting to know someone that smart was on their side.

Finally there was English. He was big. His sheer gaze could crush you. Standing an intimidating Five foot Seven inches, English was not a bitch.

"Glad you ladies could make it." Georgia took his place near the front of the table.

"Fuck you, Sir." That gem came from Shade, who sat away from the rest of the group and propped his legs on the table.

English and Dexter took their places quietly on either side of Georgia.

Georgia was just about to ask where Juarez could be, when the statuesque Latino entered. "Buena's Dias, Monster" The team nodded and said hello as the commander seated himself at the head of the table. "I have a very special assignment for you today, it is crucial to realizing the dream of our organization."

Monster, sans Shade, recited the dream. "Peace through war."

"Starting with a small town right here in Colorado known as Middleton." The TV screen behind him flashed to life, a map of Colorado with a dot of Colorado over it, it zoomed in to show the layout of the town .

"What's so important about this town?" Dexter asked, his analytical mind looked over the town's layout. "It's not a port, it's not a military center, it's just a regular small town from the looks of it.."

Juarez laughed. "Looks can be deceiving Dexter, This town holds quite a few secrets. The world renowned hero, Kim Possible lives there, the space center housed there has made jumps in propulsion and missile technology, the hospital has one of the best trauma centers in the country…and best of all, the arm of evil, Global Justice has a base here."

All of Monster perked up at the idea of taking out a GJ base, SSF and GJ were enemies to the core. Both had their origins as government contractors, but only GJ made it big time.

"What's the plan sir?" Shade spoke as he took his feet off of the table and sat up straight.

"We're going to deploy you as a strike team. At approximately 13:00 hours an EMP will be activated in the epicenter of the town." The graphic on the TV showed a blue pulse going from the middle of the town and encompassing it. "At this time you will make your way to the Space center to acquire Dr. Vivian Porter and Dr. James Possible. We will have a chopper prepped and ready to exfil them."

Dexter spoke once more, "Won't the EMP fry the chopper?"The egghead had a good point.

"We have developed a new chopper that will be…immune to the pulse. Do not worry yourself." Juarez dismissed Dexter's worries with a simple wave of his hand. "Now back to business, you will then make your way to this point." He pointed up to the TV, which had a dot on a sidewalk in one of the cookie cutter suburban neighborhoods.

"A…sidewalk..?" Georgia was confused, what kind of plan was this?

"No, the entrance to the Global Justice base, there are tubes below here. Just blow the sidewalk and go in. At this point you'll be meeting up with two more…individuals that will accompany you through the base due to unreliable intel about the base.."

English spoke up now, his booming voice filled the room. "Do we have any fire orders?"

Juarez grinned. "With those GJ bastards? Shoot to kill."

_Middleton High School, 1 PM:_

Zorpox sat in his last class of the day, he needed to keep up appearances…just for an hour more, then he could let loose. He hated school, even more than Ron. Ron only hated it because it was boring, Zorpox hated it because it was failing this generation. The American Public Education System was a travesty, a disgrace One of the most powerful countries on earth couldn't mock up a decent education for its youth. What bullshit was that? As soon as Zorpox had control, no student would be under taught, undervalued.

He looked up at the clock. 1:02. Fuck, If Ron's mind was a prison than school was Gitmo. The teacher droning, the students whispering the latest hot gossip, it was maddening. Purely maddening. He looked up at the security camera in the furthest corner of the room. "Fuck…" He hadn't accounted for one thing…The Zorpox Protocol had been initiated and he's been on camera all day. GJ probably knew where he was and was waiting. "He reached in his pocket and withdrew from it his cell phone. He shot a text to a number that was in his phone as "Sea"

GJ is onto me, prepare for the storm

He switched to another contact that was codenamed "Scorpio"

Release the Monster

He needed to get things underway as soon as possible. Chaos would be his veil.

_Outside of Middleton Town Hall:_

Shego's phone signaled it had a text message. It was from Zorpox, the party was starting earlier. Fantastic. The villainess looked over to her blue hued cohort.

"Doc get this thing fired up, we're startin' this party early." She craned her neck to look behind them. They were in a white moving van, the right size to transport the massive EMP. They were parked right outside of city hall, the exact center of town, the EMP itself would be powered by solar panels that were affixed to the roof of the van so it wouldn't shut down.

Drakken stared, bewildered. "Why? We agreed the optimal time to reduce casualties w-"

Shego cut him off. "GJ is onto Z, it's preemptive.." Drakken only nodded and got to work on the startup protocol.

_A road outside of Middleton, 20 minutes later:_

Monster Squad was rolling into Middleton in a standard issue SSF Rover. No, not a Range Rover. This Rover was a pickup truck, it's extended crew cab was armor plated and could withstand most small arms fire, this included most standard rifles. Monster could all fit in it comfortably, well except English. That gargantuan couldn't fit in any vehicle comfortably.

In the bed of the rover there was a case that held all of Monster's weapons, if need be a turret could also be attached to the center of the bed. The Rover was the ultimate transportation vehicle for Monster.

"Where is this hellhole Sarge?" Shade complained from the backseat.

Georgia, who was driving the tank-like vehicle, sighed. "That's Lieutenant. Not Sarge, and our destination is a few miles off." He hated how Shade disrespected him, it infuriated him. He got where he was through hard work, not slacking off like Shade.

"whatever…sir." Shade put his aviators on and leaned back in his seat.

The next thirty minutes were spent in silence, each member preparing in their own way. Georgia went over the plan, Dexter was mentally challenging himself with paradoxes that he believed kept you on your toes, English watched the scenery pass by and Shade was listening to hi iPod.

They came to the top of a rather steep hill, at the bottom was the town known as Middleton, it was a quaint little town that was about to be rocked to the core. As the Rover went down the steep incline the engine in their truck suddenly died, Shade's iPod stopped working and every comm unit sparked.

"Fuck, the EMP went off!" Georgia yelled to the rest of Monster. The fuckers had set it off early! The Rover started increasing it's speed at an alarming rate, Georgia pumped the brakes. He needed to stop before something bad happened. But nothing did, the breaks didn't respond. That's when he remembered; "Fucking electric brakes!"

English, Shade and Dexter all braced themselves and held onto the closest, sturdiest thing. Georgia was just trying to keep the armored pickup from sliding. He was doing a rather good job until a roar came from overhead. English looked out the window.

"Plane incoming!" Sure enough, out of the periphery of his vision, Georgia could see a jumbo jet on a collision course with the road ahead of them. It was incoming quickly and there was no way for the Rover to avoid it without wrecking, this called for evasive maneuvers. The plane made contact with the ground and sent pieces of pavement and chunks of dirt flying all over the road. The Rover swerved when a chunk of concrete hit its tire, this thing was built to take punishment but it wasn't too stable when the pavement hit it. It swerved to the right and clipped the edge of the backend of the plane.

This sent the truck into a side slide, which ended in the truck flipping and rolling down the hill with all of Monster Squad screaming.

_Middleton High School, a few minutes earlier:_

Zorpox was in the gym, he had advanced warning that GJ was now coming for him from Pedro. They were on their way now. Jus perfect. Zorpox was just sitting on the bleachers, he remembered Ron sitting here just days ago, at the time Zorpox was just struggling to break free. He closed his eyes, concentrating on what was going to happen in just a few seconds.

Global Justice agents burst through the Gym doors, they were toting automatic rifles, not standard issue, only used for dangerous men. Ron felt honored.

"Freeze dirt bag!"

Zorpox chuckled. "Straight to the insults I see..?" Zorpox studied the weapons that the agents had. They were high tech, fingerprint identifiers on the trigger so only certain agents could fire them. They were ran by batteries in the stock, if you removed the battery the rifle wouldn't fire. This was perfect.

Zorpox already had his hand on his phone, he shot a pre-made text to Shego, telling her to activate the EMP. He needed to stall now. "So this is the best GJ could do? Some greenhorns in footie pajamas? How pathetic." What Zorpox thought was the squad leader came over and placed the barrel of his rifle into Zorpox's temple.

"I'm glad I get to do this…" The lights flickered in the Gym, then died completely, the only light coming from the high windows and the gym doors. Zorpox grabbed the barrel of the man's gun and twisted it, throwing the rifle from his hands. He drove a knee into the agent's stomach then watched as the other men attempted to fire but were only meant with resistant triggers.

"Fools…" Zorpox didn't bother with the others. GJ agents were notoriously bad hand to hand combatants. They relied too heavily on gadgets and weaponry, he simply waltzed out of the Gym like there was nothing to stop him.

_Outside of city hall, the same time:_

After the electrical grid had gone dark from the EMP Shego climbed out of the van. It was time for her to get a move on and complete her leg of the work. Secure the school and subdue Kim Possible. Shego tugged the lime green and black Kevlar vest over her jumpsuit. She may've been a super, but she sure as hell wasn't bulletproof.

_Monster's Rover, less than a mile outside of Middleton:_

Georgia woke up, his vision was blurry, his head felt like he'd just got hammered and the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop. The Rover was right side up, thank God for small miracles. The windshield and windows were either broken or severely cracked and smoke was pouring out from under the hood.

"Monster…?" he groaned out, his chest felt like he took a artillery shell.

"Dexter….here.." Dexter was firmly in place, his glasses were missing and cuts and contusions donned his face, but he was alive, that's what mattered.

"English…beside you." English was still in the passenger side, he looked remarkably fine.

"Shade…down…but here…." The window behind Shade's head was shattered, possibly from his head going through it. His aviators were on his face but the left lens was severely cracked.

"We have to move out…" Georgia pushed against the door but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit…" He took out his combat knife from it's secured sheath on his right shoulder and used the hilt to break the window open. He cut off his seatbelt and crawled through the window. What he saw when he got out, he could not comprehend.

The Plane that they had collided with was strewn across the adjacent field. The tail was upside down about 100 feet from the road. The fuselage was about 300 feet from that, groans, screams and crying could be heard as a fire raged within it. The cockpit was in pieces all around the field, as were the wings.

English stepped beside Georgia. "Should we help them sir?"

Georgia shook his head. "They're a lost cause…we need to move out.."

Shade almost stumbled into Georgia. "Those people are dying! We need to do something!"

"Stow it Shade, we have a mission to complete…for the-"

Shade interrupted him. "I know, for the greater good." The rebel grunted angrily and popped open the weapons case that was still intact in the bed of the truck. Shade Removed his Glock-19 and his M16. They may have been old weapons, but Shade liked the old school.

Dexter picked his AK-47, the weapon was an enigma. He called it the perfect weapon, and he knew about perfection.

English withdrew his M249 Light machine gun. He was a big guy in need of a big weapon. The M249 was just the right size.

Georgia preferred his M4A1 with SOPMOD kit. It was his pride and joy. With it he felt like a million bucks…that had deadly accuracy.

After all of Monster had collected their weapons, ammo and gear they walked down the road towards Middleton, toward war.

**AN: **You like it? I know I do! I'm not sure if Monster will be in the whole story or they'll just be temporary characters…..anywho, this story is really shaping up into something wonderful. The main theme is "For the greater good" or it could even be "Peace through war" either works. READ AND REVIEW

PS: Thanks to Enterprise CV-6 and an anonymous reviewer to pointing out my error of calling an M249 an M203. They are two very different weapons and I'm sorry for the confusion.

~Chris Eads


	8. Chapter 8

**The Zorpox Protocol**

**Disclaimer: **all events, locations, and characters from the Kim Possible series are trademarks of the Disney Corporation. All original characters and plot lines that have not been featured in said show are completely mine. Thoughts are _italicized._ _Italicized and underlined indicate a scene change/new location._

**Chapter 8: Monster**

_Middleton Outskirts:_

Monster Squad moved through a small suburb on the edge of Middleton, they were being extra vigilant, GJ goons could pop up anywhere. They knew their mission, get to the Space Center, nab the HVTs(High Value Targets) and get to the rendezvous. It was simple…or at least all of Monster Squad hoped.

"I still don't like leaving that plane without assistance…" Shade, who was in the middle of the formation, spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Some people have to be sacrificed in order to achieve peace." Georgia would keep feeding Shade the spiel, even though he didn't believe it. He may have been a Monster, but he still felt guilt, he still felt grief, he still felt hatred toward himself for letting innocent people burn to death. But they had a mission to do…so no more innocents would be killed.

"Don't give me that shit Georgia. I know better, you don't like it." Shade let his MP5 hang loosely around his neck from the strap.

Georgia signaled the squad to stop. "You're right Robbie, I don't like it. It's fucking horrible….but you know what? I don't bitch, I don't have to. We all know it's terrible, we all know it'll be ingrained in our memories…just because we don't talk about it doesn't mean we don't care." His words carried passion, guilt and pain.

Georgia only used names when it was needed. Names had power, especially in the SSF. You're codename was your sign of being a man, using your real name was like being called a little boy. It was derogatory.

"Whatever…" Shade knew he lost. He never won. So Monster resumed their forward progress to the Space Center.

About 3 blocks later they ran into a mass of civilians in he middle of the street. One, a tall statuesque man, about 40, was standing on top of the car. Telling the others to be quiet.

"Obviously we're dealing with a power outage, everything is fine!" His voice barely reached through the roar of the crowd. He looked up and made eye contact with Monster. "Soldiers! Maybe they know what's going on!" Georgia silently cursed, they didn't have time for civvies. The needed to get to their objective ASAP. So Georgia made up a lie.

"Uhh, just a situation, we're heading into town to check it out."

A cacophony of questions were hurled at him: "What happened to the plane?" or "Why isn't m cell phone working" Monster was trained to deal with the bad guys, not whiny civvies with first world problems.

He pointed the barrel of his weapon skyward, released the safety and sent a short burst of fully automatic fire into the air, causing the people to scream and run. "Get back in your house, everything will be fine!"

The civilians dispersed, running into their homes. Georgia turned around. "See? Not so-" His sentence was interrupted by a shot going right past his head. All of Monster hit the deck. "Cease fire! We are military!"

A cry came back; it was obviously an older man. "More like Militant, you SSF bastards!"

Georgia looked up, an old man, approximately in his 60's, was standing 20 feet away. He was wearing an old style Global Justice uniform, the UN symbol and American flag patched onto it. He held a Colt .45 M1911, its barrel was smoking from the shot.

The man stepped closer, his barrel leveled at Georgia's head. "So you cowards decided to come out of hiding, eh?"The old man chuckled. "I knew you limp dick bastards would attack us soon enough, but I've been ready!" This old man was obviously a spotter, a retired GJ agent that reports watches over valuable people, places, and objects and reports back to the command if something goes wrong. Georgia had dealt with the old codgers before, they were full of hot air usually, but this one was armed and dangerous.

The Monster commander was about to tell the old man to stand down when a short, semi-automatic burst of fire hit the old man in the chest; he fell to his knees, his eyes staring into Georgia's with a deep hatred. Then he fell onto his stomach, blood poured from his wounds and pooled around him.

Georgia stood, his expression hardened. He spun and faced Dexter, who had his AK leveled at where the old man once stood. "What the fuck? Did I give you an order to fire?" Georgia could have spared the old man's life. He could have gotten out of that situation peacefully.

Dexter, being the rather nervous person he was, shook and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "H-he was going to kill you, Sir…and Senor Juarez issued a shoot to kill order on Global Justice Operatives."

Georgia stepped closer to Dexter. He hissed out his words and his eyes burned with righteous fury. "He was an old man! He could have been talked down!" A heavy hand fell upon his shoulder, Georgia looked up and saw English shaking his head. His glare hardened on the giant, then it softened as he sighed and turned to walk down the road.

_Middleton, near the Space center:_

Middleton was in chaos, car wrecks were numerous and lined the streets due to the EMP. A small single propeller plane was lodged in the roof of a motel a couple of blocks past city hall. The police were out in force, mainly near city hall where traffic congregated. Monster Squad had to move through the back alleys and deserted buildings. They didn't want to risk any civilian or police casualties, or cause any more alarm.

They were currently at the bottom of a hill, looking up at the space center. The complex was daunting, it had a rocket launch pad with a newly minted rocket on it. The main building was multi leveled and had many windows that were probably bulletproof. The driveway had a massive gate that held back the common rabble from wandering in.

The gate was the first thing to get past. It wasn't really an obstacle because it wouldn't be difficult to get past. It was a simple climb over, blow the doors, take down any threats and retrieve the HVT's.

All of Monster Squad knew this, it was a non-verbal plan. They all had the same tactical mind, they had no need to discuss it. Georgia simply nodded to the rest of Monster and they mobilized.

Shade was the first to go. He sprinted towards the fence, putting his weapon on the ground a meter before the fence, bent his knees and launched himself onto the gate. His lithe frame quickly got to the top of the gate and threw himself over. Georgia was next, he ran at the gate, picked up Shade's rifle, put down his own and threw Shade's over then hauled himself up and over.

Shade caught his rifle with ease then immediately flicked the safety off and turned to the building to scan for targets. Georgia turned back to the fence and watched as Dexter repeated his movements, put his own rifle down, threw Georgia's weapon over and scaled the gate. English was the last one. His lumbering frame sprinted at the gate, threw his and Dexter's weapons over and climbed the gate. Each part of the gate he touched seemed to buckle under his weight but he got caught his own weapon and Georgia caught English's massive weapon with a grunt. He handed the Massive machine gun off to it's handler and got into formation with the other two members of Monster.

"Any signs of movement..?" Georgia looked at the building ahead. It's many windows held unknown challenges for the team. They were used to it though. Their lives were about going into the unknown with only the mindset that the world was on their shoulders.

"I saw some movement at the windows...probably the nerds running scared." Shade just stared at one of the windows where he could see someone looking back at him. "Can we get moving..?" Georgia nodded and went to the front of the group.

Most people would surmise that he went in front because of his seniority, that was not the case however. It was due to the fact that if they started to take fire, he wanted to be the one to possibly be shot. He didn't even want a single man in his squad to take fire before him…he would die before he let any one of his squad even get injured.

As they approached the doors to the space center, he could feel something…something primal that told him all of Monster wouldn't make it out of here.

Georgia pushed open the door and watched as several older men in lab coats cowered in the corners. He wanted to establish their objective quickly. So he let his M4A1 hang loosely from the strap around his shoulder and raised his hands in peace. "Listen up. We're not here to hurt anybody, we're here for Dr. James Possible and Dr. Vivian Porter. We mean no harm. We just want them."

An Indian man with shocks of grey going through his dark hair stood up. "Th-they are in the lower lab…why do you want them?""That's classified sir…we just need them." Georgia looked back at Monster and signaled for Shade and English to go forward. "Find a stairwell.." The two nodded and moved off. Georgia turned to all of the scientists. "We need you all to move to a central area.."Dexter spoke up. "There's a cafeteria down the hallway.." Dexter had an eidetic memory. He could remember anything with startling accuracy. Including, apparently, the layout of the space center.

"Good. All of you, go there." He glanced at Dexter. "You go with them…" The prodigy ushered the scientists towards the cafeteria. Georgia wandered towards a flickering display on the wall. He thought the EMP took out all electronic devices, then again, he was just a soldier, not a technician. He could make out some text on it.

Atlas: Activated

Georgia took a mental note to inquire what Atlas was. He was about to shout to Dexter when Shade and English rounded the corner.

"Sir, We found the stairwell….the lab we're looking for is quite a bit down.." English's booming baritone brought the commander around.

"How far down..?" Georgia hated stairs just like any other person out there.

"Twelve floors.."

"How far down does this place go..?" He was amazed by the depth of the facility.

Dexter came back. "I barricaded the doors, they won't get out."

"Well…let's go down.." Georgia hoisted up his rifle and walked in the direction of the stairwell.

_About 6 minutes later:_

Monster finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The white metal door read:

Danger: Atlas testing chamber

"What's Atlas..?" Shade put his hand on the door.

"I don't know…I saw it mentioned on a data pad upstairs." A loud whirring came from the other side of the door. It made all of Monster instinctively raised their weapons. "I thought all machines were supposed to be fried!"

Dexter spoke up, his AK shaking in his hands. "It's possible that the EMP didn't reach this far down…" A bang resounded from the beyond the door.

"They're in there…" Georgia stepped up to the door and kicked it in and swept the room with his rifle. What he saw shocked him. It was a giant robot. It was construction machine yellow, stood at least fifteen feet tall, it had a giant pincer at the end of one of it's arms and a blade at the other. In short, it looked like something from an 80's Sci-fi movie. In the cockpit was a busty blonde woman in a lab coat.

"What…the…fuck.." Shade's statement pretty much summed up all of Monster's thoughts.

Georgia gained his ability to form words back. "Dr. Vivian Porter..?" The giant robot leaned down and the woman spoke in a voice you would expect from a woman of her….stature.

"That's me. What do you want?"

Georgia stepped forward. "We need you to come with us….national security."

The blonde bombshell squinted, studying the spec ops sergeant. "I see no American Military markings…Black uniforms and variety of firearms suggest either militant or Special forces…I surmise you want me for nefarious purposes. I will not go." She crossed her arms in the cockpit and the robot did the same.

Georgia gritted his teeth. He didn't need this shit today. "You are coming with us…" His tone warranted the rest of Monster squad to raise their weapons.

"You think you can make me?" The robot stood up straight and held it's blade out.

"Monster. Shut down this thing and drag the HVT out by her hair.." His tone held that of an extremely pissed off, highly trained soldier. Before Monster could get off a single shot, Porter brought her giant bladed arm down. All of Monster got out of the way. Dexter and English dove behind a pillar, Shade and Georgia rolled out of the way and immediately drew a bead on the hulking machination and opened fire. The bullets pinged harmlessly off of it.

"Sir! Maybe we should fall back..?" English's cry came from behind the pillar as the machine's blade cut into it.

"NO! We need her!" Georgia sprinted through the legs of the beast and to the other side of the room. "Monster! Shadow Blitz!" Georgia watched as each member of Monster took a corner of the room. Porter was constantly rotating, trying to keep an eye on all of Monster.

Dexter released a full automatic barrage on the beast. It turned towards him and swung it's blade. Dexter threw himself in the ground just in time for the blade to impale itself into the giant stone pillar near English. This gave English the chance to jump onto the broad side of the blade and run up it's whirring arm, He then grabbed onto the edge of cockpit and held onto it with a steel grip.

Then it was Shade's turn. He sprinted towards the hulk and jumped, planting himself on it's back.

"How do we shut this thing down Dexter?" Georgia was watching the robot turn and swing, trying to get the two squad members off of it.

"Umm..!" Georgia could see Dexter's intense stare. "Get it on it's back!" He pointed his finger at a cylindrical object on the lower back. "That'll stop it!" Georgia nodded.

"Bring it down boys!" He watched as Shade climbed over the beast, grabbed the bar on the top of it and used his inertia to slam into the chest, right by English. The robot started tipping backwards.

"One more!" Shade yelled.

Georgia threw his rifle and bulletproof vest to the ground and sprinted. At the midway point he shifted his weight and turned it into a series of flips. Within a few meters of the machine, he launched from his hands, tucked himself in until his feet were towards it and planted both of his feet into the midsection, making it tip over.

Shade jumped off of it as it started falling and landed firmly on his feet. Georgia used his momentum to push off of it, flip, and land in his feet. But English fell roughly off of it and onto his back with a loud thud. As the beast fell, a scream echoed throughout the room.

Georgia pinpointed the scream and saw English, the giant's legs were cleanly severed by the massive blade.

"ENGLISH!" Georgia hopped over the machination. "Get her out of there!" He rushed to his fallen comrade. "English…?" No response came from the behemoth. His eyes were still wide but unmoving. "N-no…English, c'mon.." Georgia placed his gloved hand on the unmoving chest. "Y-you'll make it.." His hand turned into a fist. "I know you'll make it Jon.." He slammed his fist onto English's chest. "God DAMMIT Jon!" Tears came to the Monster commander's eyes. He heard a man and a woman scream, but he ignored it. He was too focused on his fallen soldier. "C'mon Jon….Monster needs you…dammit…you were the most loyal soldier…" Tears fell onto the bloody cloth of English's uniform.

"We got 'em both, sir.." Shade's voice sounded like it was a million miles away.

Georgia wiped his eyes. "Take them topside…signal the chopper…I have to prep English." As Georgia cried over English, Shade and Dexter took Porter and Possible up the stairs.


End file.
